Lewis Elliott
Lewis Elliott is a young man who becomes the CEO of Elliott Industries per his grandfather's will. While he was originally uninterested in being the CEO, when HackNet begin attacking innocents, he uses the SDecoder to transform into Kamen Rider Zerone. History Lewis is a young man who was aiming to become a zoologist before he was called into Lewis Industries. He learned that in his grandfather's will, his grandfather wanted him to become the next CEO much to Lewis' dismay. Although he wasn't originally interested in being the CEO, upon seeing the effects of HackNet on Humandroids, he used the SDecoder belt to become Kamen Rider Zerone and decided to become the CEO to help protect innocent civilians and the innocent humandroids alike. In his battles, he will fight HackNet as well as the military organization R.I.S.T., who cares little for the Humandroids as a whole. Personality Lewis is a generally calm and level headed man who looks for the simple things in life and encourages others to do what they love. He is also a man who is willing to put his life on the line for others to protect them and their dreams, becoming Zerone with the sole purpose of helping others despite his new role as Elliott Industries CEO. He also has a highly positive outlook on Humandroids and believes in a future where humans and Humandroids live in perfect harmony. This is due to him being saved by a Humandroid on Zero Day, sacrificing their own life in the process. This can be a problem when a Humandroid Lewis becomes close to is hacked and turned into a Maldroid as he struggles to will himself to fight them, but he seemed to get over this by the time Coach H was turned into the Mammoth Maldroid. He is also very attached to his family, setting out to become a zoologist to make his dad proud and becoming Zerone to honor his late grandfather's wishes and his company. His close bond with family makes him sympathize with Rupert Reinhardt, who built the Humandroid Tori Hudson in the image of his late daughter despite it being against the law to do so. During battle, Lewis has a habit of making puns based around the animal represented by his current form in Rising Hopper he will say "Let's hop to it!" or "You're in deep with this shark!" while in Biting Shark, although his main catch phrase is "There's only one person who can stop you, and that's me!" Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 87.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.4 t. *'Kicking Power': 49 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 60.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.1 sec. Rising Hopper is Zerone's fluorescent yellow grasshopper-based primary form, accessed by using the Rising Hopper SD Programmer in the SDecoder. This form is overall balanced with a kicking power measured at 49 tons, exceeding all the current riders in the series. Rising Hopper is made of the following parts: *'Hopper Plate' - The faceplate. **'Hopper Antenna' - The antenna. Can transmit data for Zerone to study and use. **'Hopper Eyes' - The eye lenses. *'Zerone Suit' - The black undersuit. Made of a very durable material made specifically by Elliot Industries. **'Zerone Helmet' - The black parts of the helmet. **'Zerone Shoulders' - The shoulder pads. **'Zerone Collar' - The silver collar. **'Zerone Arms' - The Arms. **'Zerone Gloves' - The Hands. *'Hopper Chest' - The chest armor. *'Hopper Thighs' - The thigh armor. Enhances Zerone's jumping power. *'Hopper Shins' - The shin guards. Enhances Zerone's kicking power. *'Hopper Boots' - The feet. This form has two finishers: *SDecoder finishers: **'Rising Zerone Impact': Zerone runs up the enemy and launches it up in the air via a kick before performing two powerful rider kicks: one to thrust the enemy back downward, and the other to destroy it. *Case Slasher finishers: **'Case Slash': Through the use of a SD Programmer, Zerone can boost his Case Slash attack. ***'Rising Hopper': Yellow cyber-like energy is emitted from the Case Slasher's blade before Zerone delivers two powerful slashes: a downward slash following a horizontal slash. ***'Biting Shark': Teal cyber-like energy and a series of teal energy shark fins are projected before Zerone slashes the enemy. Appearances: Zerone Episodes 1-11, Kamen Rider Zerone & Quantum Knight: The New Era - Biting Shark = Biting Shark Rider Statistics Rider Height: 194.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 98.1 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 42.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 17.8 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.6 sec. Biting Shark is Zerone's teal shark-based form, accessed by using the Biting Shark SD Programmer in the SDecoder. Biting Shark is Zerone's underwater form, allowing him to utilize shark abilities to increase combat prowess underwater. It has properties that allow Zerone to minimize water resistance. And because of that, This form's stats is slightly decreased in comparison with Rising Hopper. This form is equipped with the Fang Fins, an equipment on his forearms that can cut through almost anything. Biting Shark is made of the following parts: *'Shark Plate' - The faceplate. **'Shark Fins' - The three fins on the Shark Plate; doubles as the transmission antenna. **'Shark Eyes' - The eye lenses. Also allows Zerone to visually navigate through deep waters. **'Shark Ears' - The audio units made from Rising Hopper's faceplate. *'Zerone Suit' **'Zerone Helmet' **'Zerone Collar' **'Zerone Arms' **'Zerone Gloves' *'Shark Chest' - The chest armor. *'Shark Shoulders' - The added shoulder armor. *'Shark Gauntlets' - The forearm armor created by the Fang Fins, which are made from Rising Hopper's chest plate. *'Shark Shins' - The shin guards. Mounted on them are the Fang Dorsals, which help Zerone swim through water. This form's finisher is the Biting Zerone Impact: Zerone repeatedly slashes the enemy with the shark fins on his arms and legs, projecting chartreuse yellow and teal crescents in the process, before sending them sky high, projecting several teal energy shark fins from his arms, and slashing the enemy with them. Appearances: Zerone Episodes 3, 5-6, 8, 11 - Flying Falcon = Flying Falcon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 85.5 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 27.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 17.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. Flying Falcon is Zerone's magenta falcon-based form, accessed by using the Flying Falcon SD Programmer in the SDecoder. This form grants Zerone a decrease in kicking power and jumping height compared to Biting Shark and Rising Hopper but has a slight increase in punching power and running speed. Being an avian-based form, Flying Falcon grants Zerone the ability to fly. Zerone lost access to this form after the Flying Falcon SD Programmer is stolen by Kamen Rider Hack. Flying Falcon is made of the following parts: *'Falcon Plate' - The faceplate. **'Falcon Feathers' - The "feathers" surrounding the faceplate; double as the form's transmission antenna. **'Falcon Eyes' - The eye lenses. Enhances Zerone's eyesight to see over far distances. **'Falcon Ears' - The audio units made from Rising Hopper's faceplate. *'Zerone Suit' **'Zerone Helmet' **'Zerone Collar' **'Zerone Arms' **'Zerone Gloves' *'Falcon Chest' - The chest armor. Extends to rib armor created by Rising Hopper's ab armor. *'Falcon Shouders' - The shoulders. Made from the pectoral armor of Rising Hopper and magenta "wings" called the Avians that allow Zerone to fly. *'Falcon Thighs' - The thigh armor. Gives Zerone the propulsion necessary to remain airborne. This form's finisher is the Flying Zerone Impact: Appearances: Zerone Episodes 4-5 - Flaming Tiger = Flaming Tiger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.1 cm *'Rider Weight': 97.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 12.3 t. *'Kicking Power': 37.3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 22 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.6 sec. Flaming Tiger is Zerone's red tiger-based form, accessed by using the Flaming Tiger SD Programmer in the SDecoder. This form grants Zerone an increase in punching power, jumping height, and running speed compared to Biting Shark and Flying Falcon but is outclassed by Rising Hopper's kicking and jumping power. This form is equipped with the Claw Burners, an equipment that can be used to generate and manipulate flames from the palms. It's also possible to temporarily increase the attack power of the punches, kicks, and finishers by spreading fire throughout the body. Flaming Tiger is made of the following parts: *'Tiger Plate' - The faceplate. **'Tiger Ears' - The ears on the faceplate. Doubles as the transmission antenna. **'Tiger Eyes' - The eye lenses. Prevents vision distortion from the fire generated by Flaming Tiger. *'Zerone Suit' **'Zerone Helmet' **'Zerone Collar' **'Zerone Arms' *'Tiger Chest' - The chest armor. Extends to rib armor created by Rising Hopper's ab armor. *'Tiger Shoulders' - The shoulders. Made from the pectoral armor of Rising Hopper and red "fur" like pieces that (along with the Tiger Thighs) generate the fire that is sent to the Tiger Gauntlets. *'Tiger Gauntlets' - The forearms and hands. The forearm armor is made from Rising Hopper's faceplate while the hands are new pieces called the Claw Burners that project flames from the palms. *'Tiger Thighs' - The thigh armor. Generates the fire used in this form along with the Tiger Shoulders. This form has two finishers: *SDecoder finishers: **'Flaming Zerone Impact': Zerone projects a ring of fire before charging through them and delivering powerful slashes at the enemy with his claws. *Case Slasher Finishers **'Flaming Final Dynamic Strike': Zerone delivers a series of red fiery slashes. Appearances: Zerone Episodes 5, 7-9 - Freezing Bear = Freezing Bear Rider Statistics *'Rider Height':194.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 106.1 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 13.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 31.9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 13.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. Freezing Bear is Zerone's sky blue polar bear-based form, accessed by using the Freezing Bear SD Programmer in the SDecoder. This form grants Zero-One an increase in punching power, but a moderate decrease in all other stats. This form is equipped with the Freezing Claws on his hands that be used to generate and manipulate ice from the palms and tears through everything. Freezing Bear is made of the following parts: *'Bear Plate' - The faceplate. **'Bear Vents' - The bear "ears" that are used as vents as well as the transmission antenna for Freezing Bear. **'Bear Eyes' - The eye lenses. Prevents vision distortion from the ice created by Freezing Bear as well as in cold environments. **'Bear Ears' - The audio units made from Rising Hopper's faceplate. *'Zerone Suit' **'Zerone Helmet' **'Zerone Arms' *'Bear Chest' - The chest armor that lies over the ab armor from Rising Hopper. *'Bear Collar' - The sky blue collar pieces. *'Bear Shoulders' - The shoulders. Made from the pectoral armor of Rising Hopper and clear blue armor pieces that generate the ice that is sent to the Bear Gauntlets. *'Bear Biceps' - The small bicep armor. *'Bear Gauntlets' - The forearms and hands. The hands are new pieces called the Freezing Claws that project ice from the palms. This form's finisher is the Freezing Zerone Impact: Zerone freezes the enemy before chopping him in two. Appearances: Zerone Episodes 7-8, 10 - Breaking Mammoth = Breaking Mammoth Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 768.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 6920.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 25.2 t *'Kicking Power': 38.6 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 10.9 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 500 m per 6.5 seconds Breaking Mammoth is Zerone's sliver mammoth-based mecha form, accessed by using the Breaking Mammoth SD Programmer in the SDecoder and combining with the Elliot Industries Comminications Satellite Elle and Elliot Industries' personal Hercules Unit. During battle, his punch boasts a power of 25.2 tons. Since it was developed to protect people from large-scale disasters, it has many functions as a rescue system. Breaking Mammoth is made of the following parts: *'Mammoth Head' - The head unit. **'Mammoth Antenna' - The transmission antenna. Allows Zerone to communicate with Elle. **'Mammoth Signal' - The red unit located between the eyes. Just as a Hercules Unit, the signal can connect to multiple Humandroids and can shut them down by the user's command. **'Mammoth Eyes' - The red eye units. *'Mammoth Body' - The core body of Breaking Mammoth. It also contains the cockpit for Breaking Mammoth, in which where Zerone can carry out multiple types of rescue operations in need be. **'Tusk Slicers' - The 'tusks'/scythe units stored on the Mammoth Body. Thanks to special inbuilt chains, it can be used as a towing anchor or as tools for aircraft repair operations. By separating them from their electromagnetic joint connections, the Tusk Slicers can be used as handheld weapons or tools that can dismantle large structures with ease. *'Mammoth Scanners' - The shoulders. A sensory device is located within the shoulder units that can detect light, ultrasonic waves, infrared, geomagnetism, etc. and essentially makes full use of os Elle's satellite equipment, radars and hearing equipment. *'Mammoth Arms' - The arms. The hydrologics within the arms allow Breaking Mammoth to lift multiple tons of debris and the like. **'Press Holders' - The containment units for the Mammoth Pressers located on the forearms. When the pressers are disconnected, they are controlled through the tractor beams within the holders. **'Mammoth Pressers' - The shields on the arms that take the form of gigantic replicas of the Breaking Mammoth SD Programmer. They can be used to block/diverge landslides. By attaching the Mammoth Pressers to the legs, Breaking Mammoth can perform a special manoeuvre that maximises the weight and size of the Mammoth Pressers (seen during the Breaking Zerone Impact finishing move). *'Press Hands' - The hand units. It can demonstrate a maximum punching force of 25.2 tons. The Press Hands can be used in operations that require large machinery such as shovel machines and can do such operations with ease, increasing the success rate of rescue operations. *'Mammoth Legs' - The legs. It's posture control system adapts an operating system that controls Breaking Mammoth's linear actuator drives to adjust and stabilise the heavy machine's balance. The left and right shins house power units that supply all off Breaking Mammoth's power. They have jet engines (which work within and out of the atmosphere) that allow Breaking Mammoth to reach up to Mach 7 within the atmosphere when in jet form. *'Press Feet' - The feet. The claws on the tips are made of a special metal alloy, which has the processing capabilities of six bulldozers, allowing Breaking Mammoth to perform walking operations on any road surface regardless of the road's condition. In jet form, the Press Feet also function as a jet engine injection port. *'Mammoth Nosecone' - Jet Form's 'nosecone'. It is composed of special metal alloy. A special field generator is installed inside, improving the structural integrity Breaking Mammtoh requires when it is transformed into quantum particles by Elle. The Mammoth Nosecone suppresses sonic booms during high-speed flight, increasing speed and minimising the potential impacts caused by resulting shockwaves. In Mecha Form, the Mammoth Nosecone is located on the back. This form's finisher is the Breaking Zerone Impact: Zerone launches one of the Mammoth Pressers on its arm into the air, followed by it projecting a larger energy construct of itself. He then leaps into the air and lands on the presser before using it to crush the enemy beneath him. Appearances: Zerone Episodes 9, 11 - }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Shining Hopper is Zerone's upgraded form, accessed by using the Shining Hopper SD Programmer in the SDecoder. This form's finisher is the Shining Zerone Impact: - Hybrid Hopper= Hybrid Hopper Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Hybrid Hopper is Zerone's fusion form, accessed by using the Shining Hopper SD Programmer and Hybrid Trigger in the SDecoder. }} }} - SDecode Enforcer= Proto Rider Zerone Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Lewis transforms into Proto Rider Zerone using the SDecode Enforcer. He was forced to use this form due to the appearance of DemoKnight: Zerone making him unable to transform into Zerone proper. This form has two finishers: *'Rising Break': *'Rising Decimation': This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Zerone & Quantum Knight: The New Era. }} Equipment Devices *SDecoder - Transformation device *SDecode Enforcer - Secondary transformation device *SD Programmers - Transformation trinkets *Hybrid Trigger - SD Programmer enhancement device. *SD Phone - Personal cellphone and method to summon the SD Cycle. *SD Holders - Carrying units for SD Programmers. Weapons *Case Slasher *Blast Striker Suit-equipped weapons: *'Fang Fins' - Biting Shark's arm blades *'Claw Burners' - Flaming Tiger's palm-mounted flamethrowers *'Freezing Claws' - Freezing Bear's coolant-producing gauntlets Vehicles *SD Cycle - Personal motorcycle. Relationships - Enemies= *Darren: TBD *Joel: TBD - Family= *Roger Elliott: Lewis' father *Daniel Elliott: A Humandroid Lewis considered to be an older brother to him. *Sheamus Elliott: Lewis' grandfather. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Lewis Elliott is portrayed by Ansel Elgort. Notes to be added Appearances Category:Zerone Riders Category:Zerone Characters Category:Elliott Industries